Talk:Adolf Hitler
Was it explained... Did it really "explain" what species of Wesen he was?? QueenBuffy Wikia Councilor :I think it it was this video that they said he was a Blutbad. 05:07, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Gotcha. Admins... this page may need to be protected... someone keeps changing the species... QueenBuffy Wikia Councilor ::I've put a note inside the infobox; hopefully that will keep us all on an even keel. BTW, I'' think he looks more like a schakal than a blutbad, but it ain't my show! I'll protect the page or ban vandals if necessary.-- 18:02, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::yeah, i think he looks like a Schakal too. I was surprised when Ice posted the Blutbad thing, but whatev. the producers are probably correct. Roacher27 (talk) 02:43, August 15, 2012 (UTC) The picture of Adolf Hitler directly matches the appearence of a Schakal(Placement of teeth, growth of sideburns, and lengthening of eye brows), but if the directors say that he is a Blutbad, we have to go by their word. This page must be protected. Hitlers appearence in the photo directly matches that of the Schakal in the Official Grimm e-book. Yeah I always thought he was a Schakal as well. Not a Blutbad, he doesn't have anything that remotely looks like Blutbad features. It's more Schakalish if that's a thing. Il fantasma dell'uomovive oltre la tomba 20:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I have edited the article to remove some of the historical information (that's what Wikipedia is for). I've also added a section about the type controversy. It's a step away from our usual format, but I think it's justified here. Of course, this is a wiki and if I'm wrong I stand ready to be corrected. (BTW, the video is no longer available on hulu.)-- 21:20, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I always thought that he was a Schakal, but if NBC says Hitler is a Blutbad, IS A BLUTBAD! By the way, why we not protect the page so it can't be edited? --'[[User:Leodix| Leodix, the Grimm ]] Talk to me!''' 22:43, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Wikia is not real enthusiastic about protected pages and sometimes my job is to enforce what Wikia wants; Wikia also doesn't usually interfere with admins unless they go over the top. However, all of our problems with type have come from IP editors, so I've "semi-protected" the page indefinitely.-- 22:58, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Needs to mention that Hitler is a vegetarian blutbad. This page is missing (1) that he morphs into a blutbad. Mentioned everywhere else but the article. I don't know how long it's been protected or if it's a permanent thing--wikia has a really awful interface, unlike the easy one on other mediawiki sites. Also an important historical note is in history Hitler was a vegetarian. If you remember in the show Monroe is a vegetarian blutbad and avoiding meat keeps down his blutbad urges. This is really something important to point out. OrmiaOchracea (talk) 01:24, May 2, 2014 (UTC) I notice PDX put that he is a blutbad at top since my message. I don't think it should go there but in the "Hitler in Grimm" section since it's just something in the show. The article still needs to mention that historically he was a vegetarian. In the Blutbad article it says "Wieder Blutbaden choose to subside on a completely vegan diet, to help control their natural instincts." OrmiaOchracea (talk) 23:56, May 2, 2014 (UTC)